Hot'n'Cold
by CaptainJay
Summary: Même le coeur de la Reine des Glaces fond devant ce preux chevalier.


_Comment cette histoire est arrivée dans ma tête? Très simple, j'étais sous ma couette, tranquille, en train de me régaler de fanfictions sur Hercule (oui, je suis dans une grande période nostalgique) et je suis tombée sur une où Hercule et Iolas parlent des manières de se réchauffer et en viennent à dormir l'un contre l'autre. Enfin bref, d'Hercule à NCIS, il n'y a qu'un pas (ou plutôt quelques milliers d'années). Mais le principal, c'est que j'ai pu pondre ceci. J'ai peut-être fait Kate un peu sur les nerfs mais avoir un chauffage en panne quand il gèle dehors, je vous assure que ça rend hystérique n'importe qui. Pour finir, je vous conseille d'en profiter bien au chaud.^^_

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Freezer!" s'exclama Anthony DiNozzo, levant un poing triomphant devant l'écran de son portable. Il avait enfin récupérer le fameux pistolet à glace qui lui permettrait de givrer tous les playboys en short à fleurs qui s'avançaient vers la récompense ultime; une armada de filles en bikini. Dieu! Ce jeu était d'enfer. D'un air satisfait, il commença sa campagne de glaçonnage lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant le fit sursauter, retirant automatiquement ses pieds du bureau et secouant frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour rechercher la moindre trace d'un ex-marines qui n'hésiterait pas à le crucifier s'il soupçonnait ce que Tony faisait.<p>

Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était que sa collègue qui avait balançé son sac avec le plus de force possible sur son bureau. Soulagé, le jeune homme reprit sa partie et sans observer la jeune femme, ouvrit les hostilités.

"Mauvaise nuit?" demanda-t-il, un grand sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'une agrafeuse, lancée à toute vitesse. Tony remercia l'entraînement de Gibbs afin d'aiguiser ses reflèxes pour lui avoir fait attraper le projectile avant qu'il ne vienne le défigurer et compromettre ses rendez-vous futurs avec une jolie demoiselle.

Il jeta un regard halluciné à Kate. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi ouvertement aggressive envers lui. Il avait du taper dans le mille avec sa mauvaise nuit. Dailleurs, à en juger par les cernes qui ornaient le visage de la jeune femme, il avait viser juste, métaphoriquement parlant en comparant au magnifique lancer de sa collègue.

"On dirait que la miss est déjà échauffée." souffla-t-il en reposant l'arme occasionnelle sur son bureau.

La chance était de son côté aujourd'hui, ou bien Tony venait de se rendre compte que son patron était aussi son ange gardien, parce que c'était déjà la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes qu'il le sauvait d'un meurtre commis par l'adorable, mais très remontée, Caitlin Todd. C'est ainsi que sans se faire prier, l'Italien empoigna son sac et s'élança à la suite de son mentor, sous le regard glacial d'une jolie brune.

**...**

Tony détestait les nouvelles recrues de l'armée. Ces fils à papa qui se découvrent du jour au lendemain une ambition patriotique. Les hommes et leur complexe du héros commençait réellement à le foutre hors de lui. Ce Smith de malheur et ses deux abrutis de copains avaient jugé drôle de faire croire à la disparition de l'un deux dans la fôret pas très loin de leur base. L'équipe de Gibbs avait donc dû se coltiner quatre heures de battue dans un froid glacial, ce que ses poumons n'avaient pas véritablement appréciés, avant que Smith se décide à tout révéler. Il aurait pu l'étriper sur place mais DiNozzo n'était pas sûr que Gibbs apprécie de le voir une nouvelle fois derrière les barreaux et cette fois, pour un meurtre qu'il avait bien commis.

N'empêche que la tête de ces trois crétins lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'ils avaient gagné un aller-simple pour une mesure disciplinaire était agréable et le regard glacial que leur avait servi Gibbs était presque aussi bon qu'un grand bain chaud. Il avait eu l'impression de revoir le bleu à ses débuts. Ah! Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens.

Tony tapa enfin le point final de son rapport de malheur, ce qui signifiait la fin de cette torture neurologique et la promesse de rentrer chez lui, bien au chaud. Dieu bénisse l'inventeur du chauffage. Le jeune homme se leva et revêtit son manteau pendant que cette foutue imprimante lui sortit son rapport. Une fois fait, il le relut rapidement, pas difficile à faire puisqu'il n'avait qu'à résumer la crétinerie de Smith et ses acolytes, et se dépêcha de le déposer sur le bureau de son patron. Il empoigna la tasse de chocolat chaud que lui avait offert gracieusement Gibbs en voyant l'état déplorable dans lequel le froid glacial de Washington avait mis son agent de terrain, et délaissa les bureaux de son équipe, vide puisque les autres étaient déjà partis et Gibbs en train de passer ses nerfs sur le directeur.

**...**

Le froid de la nuit noire vint lui piquer le visage et le jeune homme remonta son col pour tenter d'y faire face sans trop de dégâts. Gibbs était déjà assez en pétard pour en plus devoir trucider son agent parce que celui-ci serait tomber malade. Tony était peut-être casse-cou mais pas complétement cinglé. Il aimait sa vie et un enterrement n'était pas dans ses projets d'avenir. Surtout que Gibbs serait capable de venir le rechercher pour lui botter le cul et l'étriper de ses mains. Même un repas à la table de Lucifer était le Paradis à côté d'une minute avec son patron aussi dynamité qu'une recharge de C4.

Tony s'avança vers sa Mustang adorée, son trésor, impatient de rejoindre la chaleur de l'habitacle. Il passe non loin de Kate qui hurlait dans son téléphone. Elle n'avait apparament toujours pas décoléré depuis ce matin. DiNozzo avait bien essayé de suivre le compte de regards noirs qu'elle avait balancé aujourd'hui mais au bout d'une trentaine, il avait perdu le fil. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait battu Gibbs, même dans ses pires jours et que si elle avait eu des berrettas à la place des yeux, le directeur aurait dû se taper une centaine d'entretien d'embauche pour repeupler le personnel du NCIS.

Il ignorait ce qui avait pu la mettre dans un état pareil mais c'était pas sympa pour lui. Heureusement que cette journée se terminait, il ne savait pas combien de temps il aurait pu encore survivre à la mauvaise humeur de sa collègue. Il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible et s'apprêta à grimper dans sa voiture lorsqu'un cri rageur le fit se retourner vers la jeune femme.

Kate était réellement hors d'elle et semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes d'épuisement. Quelquechose semblait la tracasser au plus haut point. N'écoutant que son courage, Tony se dirigea vers elle. Il n'aimait pas voir la jeune femme se cloîtrer dans cette attitude. Il aimait la Kate moqueuse et taquine qui le remettait à sa place sans aggressivité.

L'agent était appuyée sur le capot de sa voiture et tentait tant bien que mal de retrouver un semblant de calme. Tony vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, attendant d'être sûr que la jeune femme ne l'étriperait pas, avant de prendre la parole.

"Un problème?" demanda-t-il, doucement, posant ses yeux sur la jolie brune.

Celle-ci souffla bruyamment pour signifier à Tony l'absurdité de sa question. Le jeune homme ne releva pas et attendit quelques minutes pour avoir une réponse. Lorsque le silence se fit trop pesant, DiNozzo se redressa et souhaita bonne nuit à sa partenaire avant de s'éloigner. Un marmonnement le fit se retourner.

"Pardon?" demanda-t-il poliment à la jeune femme.

"Mon chauffage ne marche plus." marmonna de nouveau Kate, une moue furieuse sur les lèvres.

Minute! Fallait rembobiner là! Il avait subi un véritable enfer toute la journée pour un problème de plomberie. D'accord, il savait que le chauffage était sacré pour une femme mais il ne pensait pas que ça atteignait la grande histoire d'amour entre une femme et du chocolat, elles étaient capables de tuer pour une plaque. Enfin bref, Kate semblait vraiment mise à mal par ce problème. En même temps, le froid semblait s'être installé sur Washington pour un long moment et la perpective de dormir dans un appartement gelé ne l'aurait pas plus enchanté que l'était Caitlin.

Tony s'avança de nouveau vers Kate et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui releva les yeux sur lui.

"Je peux peut-être t'aider à réparer?" proposa-t-il, humblement, avec un sourire complice pour sa coéquipière.

"Toi? Anthony DiNozzo serait prêt à abîmer ces sublimes mains pour m'aider?" répondit-elle, moqueuse. "Et puis, où tu aurai appris à réparer un chauffage?" demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

"Faut bien que le Boss serve à quelquechose." rétorqua-t-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, soulagé de retrouver la Kate qu'il connaissait.

Tony vit la lueur d'espoir qui éclata dans les grands yeux bruns de son amie, ce qui lui inspira un sourire tendre auquel la jeune femme répondit. Kate hocha doucement la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle acceptait son aide et les deux amis se séparèrent, montant dans leur voiture respective, direction l'appartement de l'agent féminin.

**...**

Tony s'affairait depuis près d'une bonne heure sur le chauffage défaillant de son amie alors que celle-ci faisait les cent pas derrière lui, impatiente de voir si la magie DiNozzo avait frappé, malgré ses nombreux doutes. D'accord, l'italien n'était pas le meilleur bricoleur au monde mais Gibbs lui avait vraiment appris deux ou trois trucs pour pouvoir se débrouiller. Ce n'est quand même pas un chauffage qui allait le mettre K.O.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kate vit Tony se relever et se retourner vers elle. L'expression sur son visage lui indiqua clairement le résultat. Nom de Dieu! Comment elle avait pu croire qu'il pourrait réparer son chauffage? Maudit DiNozzo! Il l'avait fait espéré avec son sourire à damner tous les saints. Et il espérait vraiment s'en tirer avec un air penaud peint sur la figure? C'était mal la connaître! Il allait connaître la pire journée de sa vie le lendemain.

Elle lui envoya un regard noir, digne de celui d'une Gorgone, et partit dans sa chambre d'un pas furieux, prenant soin de claquer la porte au passage pour ordonner à DiNozzo qu'il pouvait dégager, sans qu'elle le raccompagne. Elle s'habilla chaudement pour la nuit et se glissa, fulminante, sous sa couette.

Dans le salon, Tony se remettait seulement de la déclaration de guerre qu'il avait lu dans les prunelles brunes de sa partenaire. Ca lui apprendrait à vouloir rendre service! Il se baissa de nouveau sur le chauffage quelques minutes avant de récupérer sa veste et de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Kate, quant à elle, ne cessait de maudire Anthony DiNozzo et son charme légendaire. Dire qu'elle croyait être à l'abri de celui-ci. Mais non! Il suffisait qu'il sorte un de ces fameux sourires pour faire envoler tous les doutes de la jeune femme quant à ses capacités manuelles. Elle allait se venger! Et DiNozzo allait prier pour n'avoir jamais eu ce sourire. Elle ruminait ses pensées assassines lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose se glisser sous sa couette. D'un coup sec, elle se retourna, prête à frapper l'objet de cet intrusion, et fut plongée dans deux iris émeraudes agrementées d'une lueur d'anxieté.

"Tony!" hurla-t-elle. "Sors de mon lit tout de suite. Si tu veux pas dormir tout seul, ils vendent des peluches au supermarché du coin." grogna Kate, menaçante.

"Je reste là." déclara calmement l'Italien avant de passer ses bras autour du corps frêle de son amie.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" s'exclama-t-elle, en essayant en vain de se dégager de l'étreinte solide du jeune homme.

"Un certain marines m'a dit une fois qu'il n'y a rien de plus efficace que la chaleur corporelle pour se réchauffer." répondit simplement Tony.

Kate arrêta alors de gesticuler et releva les yeux vers le visage de DiNozzo. Celui-ci avait déjà les yeux fermés, prêt à laisser Morphée le prendre dans ses bras. Elle sentit les mains de son collègue se glisser sous son pull et alla le frapper avant de se rendre compte de la chaleur apaisante qu'elles procuraient contre sa peau. Le corps entier de Tony était chaud et à côté de l'air glacial de son appartement, c'était comme si le soleil de l'Italie toute entière rayonnait à l'intérieur du jeune flic. Kate se détendit enfin et avec hésitation, posa sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon qui cala son menton sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ferma enfin les yeux et se laissa dériver dans un sommeil profond, berçée par la chaleur du corps étendu à ses côtés.

**...**

Lorsque Kate se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle constata qu'elle était seule dans son lit et que Tony était parti. La jeune femme s'étira longuement sous sa couette, remerciant DiNozzo pour l'avoir empêché de geler cette nuit. Le jeune homme n'avait pas hésiter une seconde à passer la nuit dans un froid polaire, en plus de la journée éreintante qu'ils avaient eu la veille, avec elle alors qu'il aurait pu se prélasser dans la chaleur de son propre appartement.

Ah la chaleur! Comme ça lui avait manqué. La jeune femme lâcha un soupir de bonheur avant de se redresser, tous les sens en alerte. La chaleur! Elle pouvait la sentir picoter ses pieds. Le froid avait disparu et tout son appartement baignait dans une ambiance chatoyante. Kate sortit de son lit en sautillant avant de fonçer vers les radiateurs. Elle posa ses mains dessus et fut ravie de la légère brûlure sur sa peau.

Tony avait réussi! Il avait réparer son chauffage. Elle l'avait cru incapable de le faire et pourtant c'était vrai. DiNozzo avait sûrement dû essayer une dernière fois ce matin avant de partir chez lui se préparer pour le boulot. Finalement, la guerre attendrait une autre excuse. Tony lui avait sauvé la vie plutôt deux fois qu'une au cours des dernières 24 heures. Il méritait bien un peu de repos après la journée d'hier où elle n'avait pas arrêté de le fusiller du regard.

D'un pas léger et d'excellente humeur, Caitlin s'engouffra dans la salle de bains se préparer pour le travail et réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de remercier son sauveur d'une nuit.

**...**

Lorsque Tony rentra dans l'espace bureau de son équipe les lieux étaient vides. Pas étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était. Ses collègues étaient encore chez eux et Gibbs devait errer dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une machine qui pourrait lui servir un café respectable. Si l'on supposait que le café que buvait habituellement Gibbs était respectable. Mais bon, son patron était un grand garçon, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour torturer un pauvre distributeur de boisson, même si Tony avait un certain talent pour cela.

DiNozzo croisa ses pieds sur le bureau et ouvrit son téléphone portable avant de reprendre sa partie interrompue hier par ce débile de Smith, cette fois-ci, complétement calme à la perspective de l'arrivée de sa collègue. La journée n'allait pas être l'enfer prévu...tout du moins si Kate ne découvrait pas qu'il avait réparé son chauffage hier soir et avait juste omis de l'informer que cela prendrait quelques heures avant de se réchauffer.

**E.N.D**


End file.
